The present invention relates generally to a complete microphone assembly and more particularly to a microphone having a line level output and a peak limiter included within the microphone case or housing.
Fundamentally the line level microphone includes an amplifier to raise the voltage of the microphone transducer element to an average signal voltage of approximately 0.775 volts, when the microphone is loaded with a 600 ohm load. Microphones with line level output capability are used primarily in the broadcast industry for remote broadcasts or any other applications where long cable lengths are required or where the microphone is connected directly to a telephone line.
In the presently known line level microphones, the internal amplifier has a fixed predetermined gain. Thus, with high sound pressure levels, as encountered with close talking usage, the amplifier overloads and distorts the output signal, i.e., clips the peaks of the output signal. If the gain is reduced, an insufficient output signal results whenever the sound pressure level is low.